


it's cold but i'm fine

by meems011450



Series: st fluff... [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Short, is - Freeform, really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: fluffffffffff. okay i'll go home





	it's cold but i'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> this Idea just popped into my head and i'm sorry if this is too short  
> maybe umm, let me know if I should do more of these pure tooth-rotting fluff story/ideas at three am  
> anyways enjoy xoxoxox -m

The house was cold and shiverous, will was longing for some form of warmth from anything. it was pretty late at night and he was sleeping over at mike's like he often does. the boy didn't want to wake up holly, karen or ted. nancy was sleeping at the byers home like she often does. Probably watching movies with Jonathan till dawn. Joyce was out with hopper witch she's been seeing for about a month. mike was fast asleep until something jolts him awake like falling. he was just laying there looking at the ceiling. he keeps hearing these noises coming from beside the bed, he tries to ignore it but he remembers there is someone there. "will?!" he whispers. "yea mike?" will whispers back still shivering. "are you okay?" mike says sounding concerned. "im just a little cold but im fine" the small boy lies trying to sound reassuring. "you don't look so fine" mike says with a slight grin plastered on his face. " yeah im totally fine" the small boy says."c'mere ill warm you up" mike says the young boy agrees without hesitation.they spent the rest of the night like this wrapped in mike's arms he felt secure and safe from harm's way.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and If I should do like some sort of series or something.  
> I hope you enjoyed it though even if it was like ONE PARAGRAPH  
> I'm sorry xoxoxo-m


End file.
